Secret Of Sex
Plot Kai Green Is Fucking Back And Wants Some Freaking Sex Wth Ben Charcters Ben Kai Rook Villians EXO Skull Aliens Used By Ben Bullfrag Snare Oh Transcript Rook Hey ben I Found Poo Ben Rlly Whos Poo Is That Rook IDK Ben Sersley Rook YUS Pardox Maltruant Never Maltruantr Suk My Dik Time Wallker Pardox Rlly? Maltruant Yes (Grabs Pardox) Do It It Seems Good Todaty Like Tarcos (Pardox Suks Maltruants Dik) Pardox Oh Fuck (he wakes iup befor he Says that) Ben Hey Rook This Poo Rook Yes Its Maltruants Ben Yes And Kai BEN U AND ME D8 Ben Fuck No Pardox Tennyson Ben Wow Time Wallker Pardox No Ben I Had A Dr4eam I Suked Maltruants Dik Ben Gross Pardox Yes Aggred Kai Who Is This Faggot Ben Its Yo Mama Kai EONGH (They Go To The Sex Chamber) Ben So Maltyruant Will Suk Ur Dik Pardox Yes If We Dont Hurry (Outside the Chamber) Maltruant Exo Skull Go In There And Bring Pardox Well Destr- Ugh Bring Pardox To Me So He Can Suk This Fiffy Thing Exo-Skull Yes Aggred Ben So Wtf Is This Room Pardox Remember When Sex Took Over Ur Body The Other Day Rook Yes The Vreedles Were Being Pigs Kai ? Pardox Mind Ur Own Bussness Kai Ben Yea Kai Ugh Pardox Evreyone Has Suked His Dik Befor George Bush Obanna And More Ben Isnt He The Premiestert Of America Pardox Yes How Did U Know Ben Oh TV Show Rook And What If U Suk His Dik Ben Then That Will Be Gay Pardox Then He Will Commbind His Diks Together And Become Invisable We Must- CRASH Snake Pardox Times Up Exo Skull (Coming into The Stair way) Time To Suk His Dik Pardox Snake Pardox U Will Suk Maltruants Dik Ben Never Bullfrag Fuck Yea (Licks Snake Snake Dies) Bullfrag Lets Get Out Ben Of Here Niggas (Later) Exo-Skull Snake Wake Up Where r They Snake they defeated me ther fools ther pro9bley going to the map of poo So Pardox Can Do The Spell To Destroy Maltruant Exo-Skull Il Stop Them And They Will Suk Maltruants Dik Ben Ok So Where r We Going Pardox The Map Of Poo Ben The Map Of Poo? Why Pardox A Story Ben And yu Is This Bitch Tagging Along Rook Push Her Ben kk (Pushs Kai Into Water) SPLSH R.I.P Kai Green Ben There Much Better Pardox Were Her Spider And Ur Doomed Pardox Im Not Going To Suk His Dick Spider Yes U Will Ben No Snare Oh U Have To Make Him CRASH CRASH CRASH Snare Oh There Done CRASH Exo-Skull U Will Suk Hisa Dik Wherever U Like It Or Not Snare Oh No CRASH Ben Ugh Exo-Skull Come Wth Me Old Man Pardox Suk My Dik (Exo-Skull Suks Pardoxs Dick) Exo Skull Good Dik Pardox Thanks Exo-Skull But U Will Still Suk His Mother Fucking Dik Pardox Never CRASH CRASH Exo-Skull Oh Fiuck CR4ASH Pardox Guys Over Here 100000 Yrs Ago Maltruants Parts Were Missing He Got them And His Dik Was Still Missing He Got That And Someone Took It From Him It Was Me Thats y He Wants Me To Suk It Ben Oh Kai ugh im Alive Ben How Dare U Piush Me Ben Ok Pardox This Fiffy Pile Of Shit Needs To Fucking Go Ben Cool (Pardox Shoots Kai Green) Pardox Ahhh Much Better Maltruant Morons Exo-Skull Im Srry He Suked My Well I Suked His Dik Maltruant GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG The End Category:Ben 10 Omniverse Episode (ernief)